jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Rarity Takes Manehattan ''is an crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Rarity and the team visits Manehattan so that Rarity may enter this fashion competition. But when a rival competitor uses Rarity's special fabric, Rarity's generosity is tested. Trivia *The episode title is a parody of the movie "The Muppets Take Manhattan". Scenes *Jaden: *working with a sewing needle* This is crazy. I don't even know how to sew. *Jeffrey: Me either. *Tammy: This sure is a lot harder than I thought. *pokes herself with a needle* OW! *DJ: This is why i wish we had opposable thumbs. *Xion: Now be careful, you two. *Tammy: We're trying... *Xion: Hmm.... Hang on. I know something you could do. *Tammy: What's that? *Xion: Hold this for me. *gives Tammy a pin cusion* *Tammy: *holds the pin cushion* *DJ: Um, now what? *Xion: Just wait for an assignment from Rarity, DJ. *DJ: Oh. Okay. *Aqua: I'm right here to help you if you need it, sweetie. *Xion: Thanks, mommy. *(Aqua and Xion start working on a dress together) *Xion: *smiles* Two wrongs don't make a right *Suri: Sorry, but Rarity lost the show, kay? *Tammy: *snarls* LIAR!!!!!! *about to use her laser vision* *Xion: Tammy, no!! *(Xion covers Tammy's eyes with her hand, and Tammy shoots laser beams at Xion's hand) *Xion: *groans* *Tammy: *gasps* Oh no! *Xion: *slowly takes her hand off which is smoking and covered in burnt marks* ............ Ouch....... *Tammy: Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry, big sister!!! I didn't mean to hit you!!! *Xion: It's okay. I'm all right. *Tammy: I swear! I was trying to hit Suri! *Xion: Well, you shouldn't have. *Tammy: But she deserves it for lying! *Xion: I know, but it would've made things worse. *groans* *Tammy: Why? *Xion: Because harming Suri would never solve anything. *Tammy: It wouldn't? *Xion: No. Two wrongs never make a right. *Tammy: .....! They don't? *Xion: No, Tam. They don't. *Tammy: ...... *frowns* Oh, Xion. I'm so sorry.... I was just so angry at Suri that I didn't know what I was thinking.... *Xion: *pets her* Shh...it's okay. I'm not mad. *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Suri: *laughs* Awwwwww. Isn't that sweet? *Shira: I'd suggest you back off. *Jeffrey: Let's take a look at that. *checks Xion's burnt hand* *Aqua: *checks it too and smiles* Oh, it can easily be healed. *casts a simple healing spell on Xion's hand* *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Mommy and Daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Xion. *takes out some wrapping bandages from his bag* *Xion: *holds out her hand as Jeffrey wraps it up* *Jeffrey: *finishes wrapping her hand* Better? *Xion: *smiles* Yes, daddy. A lot better. Thank you again. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, sweetie. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Xion's forehead* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes